Ichigo Meets Ichigo
by Phoenixofdarkness62
Summary: A simple run in Mew Ichigo, and Ichigo Kurosaki, but a strange creature comes and threatens the lives of the Mews. Oneshot.


"Whoops!" cried Ichigo tripping into someone else. Her mind was on trying to find the rest of her friends. Ryu had told her something big was going down and the Mew's needed to assemble ASAP.

She landed on top of someone else. Someone who had pretty amazing abs. Before she got too red in the face from embarrassment she got off the someone and started bowing and apologizing profusely.

She heard a kind but masculine laugh. "Don't worry, it's not a problem." The guy who she had just fallen into said picking himself up.

She raised her head and gasped. His hair was orange. He rubbed the back of his head lightly.

"You're a lot stronger then you look." He grinned. She blushed a bit more.

"Umm, thanks." She said shyly. He was actually kind of attractive, tall, lean, but certainly muscular, and seemed really kind too.

"Since we kinda ran into each other I think I might as well introduce myself. I'm Kurosaki, Ichigo." Said the orange haired teen.

"I'm Momomiya, Ichigo." She replied matching his bow.

Then it sunk in.

"What?!?" they both exclaimed looking up at each other. They both of course accused each other of lying, but produced their student id's confirming the truth.

"Wow…" Ichigo whistled handing back the girl's id. "To think there was someone else out their with the same first name as me." He said.

"Yeah, I thought my parents were the only ones weird enough to name me after food." She said giggling, with him joining in.

"Ichigo!" shouted Pudding, with Mint, Lettuce, and Zakuro following running to keep up with the monkey girl. Just then Ichigo Kurosaki's hollow detection device (The thing Rukia uses to get her orders on hollow appearances that looks like a cell phone) beeped with a new hollow order. Mew Ichigo was being informed of the strange creature Ryu was planning on talking about, which she missed since she was out trying to find the other Mew's.

"I'm sorry Ichigo," said Mew Ichigo, "I have to go."

"Same here." Ichigo replied with a slim smile to the other girls. He struck out his hand and gave hers a firm shake.

"I'll see you around!" he shouted over his shoulder as he jogged off with a single wave.

"Bye!" Ichigo, with several looks from her friends shouted back waving. Her friend's followed the retreating figure until he was gone.

"So who was he?"

"He was kinda hot."

"Are you cheating with him?"

* * *

It was unlike anything they had ever faced. It didn't look like anything they had ever faced either. It looked like it was all bone and sludge that was nearly invisible. The mask was creep with a red pattern on it. And it was currently threatening to take and eat their souls.

"Nothing works!" Mint cried in frustration. A tentacle came out from the freak and hit her. She was flung into the ground and it seemed like she was separated. One part of her was her physical body the eyes empty and not breathing besides for a vacant breathe. The clear ghost-like part had a chain from its chest connected to the real body.

Quickly Lettuce, Pudding, and Zakuro were struck down in the same way. Chained to their bodies but unable to help, leaving Ichigo all alone to face the masked freak.

"ARGH!" cried a somewhat familiar voice as a black uniformed man appeared in front of her. He wore a black loose shirt and matching black pants similar to a karate uniform. Traditional woven reed sandels adored his feet with white socks. A jet-black sword was grasped in his hand, and not to mention the mess of orange hair on his head identifying him.

"Ichigo?" asked the strawberry Mew tentively. The orange haired figure turned eyes wide, "Ichigo?" he asked back. A nod came from both of them.

"What is that thing?" she asked as he came to her side.

"A hollow, a soul that didn't make it to the Soul Society and is roaming the earth. It's a should with no redemption, ad even evil you could say." He replied quietly. The Mew nodded.

"So it's a soul that didn't make it to heaven and has to go to hell?" Mew Ichigo asked. Ichigo Kurosaki almost launched into a speech about how there wasn't a heaven but just a Soul Society, but he knew it best to keep it simple.

"Yeah" he replied.

"How do we fight it?" she asked.

"You usually aim for the mask, and shatter it. That usually does the trick." He said, knowingly. She nodded and braced for battle.

"Alright then, Strawberry Bell!" she said her weapon coming to her.

"Ribbon Strawberry CHECK!" the blast hit the mask, but no effect.

"My turn" said Ichigo stepping in front of the shocked Mew. He turned to her gently and smiled.

"It might be best if you don't look at me." He suggested.

She didn't but felt an incredible rush of power surge forth.

"Getsuga Tensho." The mask cracked a bit, but then repaired itself instantly. The hollow seemed to smile for a second.

"I'm going to eat your soul." It said again.

"I have an idea, wanna hear it?" he panted.

"Glad you have an idea, I'd be glad to hear it." She said. He quickly described it to her, with her agreeing more and more as he went along.

"And what about my friends?" she asked.

"I can help with that too., but right now we've got to eliminate the threat first. It's more of a threat to your friends then to us right now." He said.

"Then let's go." She said confirmed in the plan. Together they charged.

"RIBBON STRAWBERRY SURPRISE!"

"TENSA ZANGETSU!"

* * *

The other Mew's were restored to their bodies and happily moving again. They all genuinely thanked him for his help.

"It's fine, really. I just happened to be in town is all." He said with a close-eyed grin. The Mew's then swarmed him with questions about where he was from, what he did, and everything.

"Relax, I'm just an out of Towner is all that managed to be of some help is all." He said getting up after getting back into his 'real' body as well. Rukia then appeared.

"Ichigo we have a train to catch!" she yelled at him before running off.

"Coming!" he yelled back. He returned to the girls with another smile.

"I'll see you Mew's in the news I guess." He said as he shook each of their hands. When it came to the female Ichigo he gave her a quick hug. Then he leapt up and ran off.

"See ya Mews! See ya Ichigo!" he running after the nearly gone Rukia.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Wow... I kinda can't believe I really wrote that. Originally, I was just going to write a little one shot where Ichigo and Ichigo just bumping into each other. (The idea of it has been floating around in my head for forever.) But it developed into this. Sorry if the attack names, or names of characters were wrong. It's been awhile since I last read Tokyo Mew Mew or watched the series, so if you have any corrections please just tell me and I'll fix it. :)


End file.
